Weakness
by syncro
Summary: After years of war the Uchiha have finally beaten back the barbarians. But their enemy might have just one more trick up their sleeves...in the form of a demon named Naruto. SasuNaruSasu


**Summary:** After years of war the Uchiha have finally beaten back the barbarians. But their enemy might have just one more trick up their sleeves...in the form of a demon named Naruto. (SasuNaruSasu)

**Disclaimer:** Yeah right. They're not mine. At all. Please don't sue me for having fun?

**A/N:** It's been a long time since I've written something. I've been delving into Naruto fandom for a while now and...Well...I somehow managed to dream this up and write it all out at 3am this morning. If you can think of a better title I'd be glad to hear it XD

* * *

**Weakness**

_Prologue: The End of a Battle_**  
**

The rain was just beginning to ease when Sasuke pulled his sword from the body before him. The wet sliding noise it made almost drew a look of glee from him but he weathered the response, instead kneeling down and wiping his sword on the grass. Looking to the side in distaste Sasuke edged away from the lifeless body, sheathing his sword quickly and standing once more.

He raised his eyes to survey the scene around him.

Everything was beginning to end. The last battle – and he still couldn't quite get his head around that, the _last _battle – was finally ending. It had been a long seven days and he could feel himself drooping from pure exhaustion.

A figure appeared behind him and Sasuke knew without turning who it was. It was instinctual by now; they'd spent so much time on the field together guarding each other's backs. "Hyuuga?"

"Tsunade sent me for an update." The brisk words were said without emotion and Sasuke smirked as he swept his arm out.

"Everything is as you see." His smirk widened into a proper smile as he said the next few words, "We've won." The words were a weight lifting off his chest, making him feel lighter than he had in...well, a while. He still couldn't believe it, even saying the words didn't make the situation any clearer.

Neji frowned at him, looking at him curiously before backing off and saluting. He was gone before Sasuke could even properly turn around.

The ground squelched beneath him, making his lip curl up as he saw the mud caking his boots. It didn't make much of a difference, the added mud only covered up the already dried and flaking blood that covered every inch of him. It had rained most of the second day, coming down harder on the third before finally petering off on the fourth. They hadn't let a little rain stop the fight.

Turning away from the battlefield he began to walk down the mountain that he'd made his own. It was here that he'd fought – there were small craters everywhere, parts where the land had been stripped bare of grass from the ensuing explosions of power. He'd mastered it just in time – the Chidori. He'd have to thank his master when he returned.

First though he was going to have a long, relaxing bath, something to eat and then he'd have to go see the old lady for himself.

With one last glance back to the bloody scenery Sasuke allowed his lips to curve into the mockery of a smile before he finally shifted and started on the journey back home.

* * *

No one knew where it came form, no one except for one man. All they knew was that it was awakening.

Red anger-filled eyes glared out of a pale face as the mouth pulled back. The thing had been hissing and spitting since they'd brought it out. Most of the people gathered had stepped back, wanting to avoid the unnatural creature that they'd called upon.

It had been an act of utmost desperation. They were losing and they knew it. Their people – their comrades, friends, family – all of them were dying at the hands of the Uchiha. They had to do something about it. Just as they were facing their darkest moment _he _had come.

He stood before them now, his back to the crowd, all his attention fixed on the curled up thing at his feet. It looked human – but inside it was all demon. The person it was – who it used to be – had given up on life to give them freedom. They owed him their lives but now they looked at him in disgust.

He'd sacrificed himself to become a monster. To become _this _monster.

They'd bought his body to this cave days ago – he'd been deprived of water, food and left on his own in the dark, cold atmosphere. There were writings on the walls – runes, the man had said. Seals to keep the monster back. He'd had them wipe the signs off, an act that had taken weeks of laborious work. But now they were shown the fruits of the labour. This...thing.

Someone started crying, another began screaming and the creature flinched on the ground. The eyes were still focused on him, on the only one who stood out in the crowd of frightened people. It didn't care about the lesser people, this one had _power_, it cloaked every inch of him.

The creature could feel it on his skin, the power. It whispered against him and he revelled in it before shaking it off roughly. It knew it had more power – and that it could get more easily.

A clawed hand reached out to grab onto the man but he pulled back swiftly, tutting softly and waving his finger back and forth. "Oh no, my wonderful creation. It's not me you're after."

It whimpered; the power teasing and just out of reach. Saliva began to trail down the corner of its mouth and someone shuddered in disgust.

The man ignored them still, placing a hand on the creatures blond head. "Do you remember your name?"

Confusion showed in the creatures face and the man bent down, stroking its head soothingly. "You don't?"

"I..." The words were harsh, as if the throat were not used to talking. It was rough, grating to hear but the words eventually formed to create a name. "Na-Naruto."

"Yes, very good. And do you understand what you have to do?"

Confusion was wiped away to be replaced by a deep hunger. The lips stretched to form the mockery of a smile as the creature nodded eagerly. "Yesss..."

"And what is that?"

"I will...kill Uchiha Sasuke." The words were smoother this time and the man grinned in triumph. Finally, _finally _he was going to get his revenge. With this creature at his bidding he would take everything.

Leaning in closer he pressed on, "Yes, and then?"

"Destroy the Uchiha."

"Very good." He said, trailing his hand down the creatures face. There were changes – the boy they'd picked would never look human again, just human enough to finish the job. "When will you go?"

A moment of silence as the creature stilled. Then, in a flash, it moved. Sharp teeth dug into the man's hand, deep enough to draw blood. The man cursed, dragging his body away and holding his red, bloodied hand to his chest. Screams filled the air as everyone hurried to escape, to get away from the monstrous creature. There was chaos, everyone moving against each other.

The creature smiled, licking the blood off his face with one slow lick. It took one last look around the cave and then...it was gone.

_to be continued_

(a/n) Well, I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
